1992
This is a list of various things that took place in 1992. Significant events Unknown date :*The Ladies Professional Wrestling Association ceases operations February :*The final segments of "The Barber Shop" (hosted by Brutus Beefcake and the "Funeral Parlor" (hosted by Paul Bearer) air the weekends of February 15 and February 29, respectively. The final "Barber Shop" segment featured Sid Justice ranting about Hulk Hogan before going after Beefcake and destroying the set. The last "Funeral Parlor" sets up The Undertaker's face turn, following a confrontation with Jake Roberts over the former's disgust with Roberts' recent actions toward Miss Elizabeth, and Roberts being upset that Undertaker stopped his most recent attack attempt (hitting Elizabeth with a chair after he lost a match against Randy Savage) :*1 - Smoky Mountain Wrestling, the syndicated program for the promotion of the same name, debuts. The Fantastics' Bobby Fulton defeats Ivan Koloff by DQ in the main event of the first episode (which had been taped on October 30, 1991 at SMW's debut show in Greenville, South Carolina), while Robert Gibson pins Killer Kyle and Brian Lee pins Barry Horowitz as part of the undercard :*17 - Newly-turned heel Shawn Michaels begins using the song "Sexy Boy" as his entrance theme during a television taping at the Sun Dome in Tampa, Florida. The song, playing up Michaels' persona as an arrogant, narcissistic heel, is sung by Sensational Sherri; by early 1993, shortly after Sherri's departure, Michaels will perform the lyrics. March :*23 - The last regular broadcast of a WWF card from Madison Square Garden is televised on the Madison Square Garden network. The main event is a tag team match pitting Hulk Hogan and Intercontinental Champion Roddy Piper vs. WWF World Heavyweight Champion Ric Flair and Sid Justice. Except for a house show in 1997, the only broadcasts from MSG from this point forward are either pay-per-view events or events aired on Monday Night RAW. April :*19 - Miss Elizabeth makes her final live appearance for the WWF at a show in Sheffield, England, seconding WWF Heavyweight Champion Randy Savage in his match against Shawn Michaels (in one of Michaels' first matches where the World Heavyweight Championship was on the line). Shortly after this show, Elizabeth and Savage separated in real life; however, an ongoing angle involving Elizabeth, as part of Savage's feud with Ric Flair -- Flair going on television to show photos of him and Elizabeth, supposedly taken before Savage began his (on-screen) serious relationship with Elizabeth -- continues to play out on television to its conclusion. The Savage-Michaels match, meanwhile, is aired in early June on television, and will mark Elizabeth's final television appearance for the WWF during her lifetime, at roughly the same time as the conclusion of the Savage-Elizabeth-Flair storyline (the photos are proven to have been Flair and Curt Hennig PhotoShopping himself into existing photos of Elizabeth and Savage, hoping to gain a psychological advantage over Savage) :*30 - Portland promoter Don Owen retires and sells Pacific Northwest Wrestling to PNW referee Sandy Barr. The Portland Sports Arena, a converted bowling alley which had served as the home to live telecasts of Portland Wrestling for years on local TV station KPTV, is sold separately to a local church which subsequently renovated the building for its offices and meeting hall July :*Pacific Northwest Wrestling is reorganized as Championship Wrestling USA August :*South Atlantic Pro Wrestling ceases operations :*The syndicated Superstars of Wrestling (not the similarly-named WWF show) is cancelled when series creator/host Joe Pedicino decides to end production of the program due to other commitments September :*The divorce of Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth is finalized and announced. A simple announcement is made on television, and also published in WWF Magazine, a rare break in kayfabe. Savage and Elizabeth had been married (in real life) for just less than eight years, and had no children together. Other than the announcement on TV, the situation is never mentioned again and never figures into any of Savage's future feuds during his remaining time with the WWF November :*24 - Jerry Lawler makes his debut as a color commentator for the WWF's syndicated Superstars, during tapings on this date at the Nutter Center in Dayton, Ohio. The first programs air December 12, with Lawler -- taking the "nasty heel" persona style, which he would use until roughly the late 1990s -- working alongside Vince McMahon, Jr. and Bobby Heenan Births January *1 - Seleziya Sparx (in Toronto, Ontario, Canada) February *6 - Dashuri (in Mexico City, Mexico) April *13 - Daichi Hashimoto (in Kanagawa, Japan) *16 - Candy Cartwright (in Ronkonkoma, New York) *16 - Kirsty Love (in Kirkintilloch, Scotland) *26 - Andrew Palace (in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania) May *19 - Kip Sabin (in Norfolk, England) June *3 - Aron Agony (in Homestead, Florida) *14 - Beautiful Beaa (in Port Colborne, Ontario, Canada) August *17 - Paige (in Norwich, England) October *9 - Adam Mercer (in Lancaster, Pennsylvania) *10 - Jay White (in Auckland, New Zealand) November * 10 - Peyton Royce (in Sydney Australia) December *26 - Sara Elektra (in Littala, Finland) Deaths January :*4 - René Guajardo 59 February :*7 - Buzz Sawyer 32 :*18 - Tojo Yamamoto 65 June :*26 - Buddy Rogers 71 :*30 - Uncle Elmer 54 Debuts February :*25 - Stevie Richards March :* - Cibernético :*12 - Paul Levesque (Triple H) June :*14 - Scott D'Amore July :*1 - Adam Copeland (Edge) :*3 - Glenn Jacobs (Kane) September :* - Bobby Duncum, Jr. :*23 - John Bradshaw Layfield Events February :*25 - ECW Market Street Mayhem May :*4 - WING Desire For Blood (Japan) Pay-Per-View Events January :*19 - WWF Royal Rumble February :*29 - SuperBrawl II April :*5 - WWF Wrestlemania VIII July :*12 - WCW The Great American Bash August :*29 - WWF SummerSlam October :*25 - WCW Halloween Havoc November :*25 - WWF Survivor Series December :*28 - WCW Starrcade Title changes Unknown date :*The South Atlantic Pro Wrestling Tag Team Championship, last held by Tommy Angel and Tommy Seabolt, is vacated January :*11 - Helmut Hessler wins the vacant South Atlantic Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship in a tournament final over Wahoo McDaniel in Roseboro, North Carolina :*16 - Arn Anderson and Bobby Eaton win the WCW World Tag Team Championship from Rick Steamboat and Dustin Rhodes in Jacksonville, Florida :*17 - The Mountie wins the WWF Intercontinental Championship from Bret Hart in Springfield, Massachusetts :*18 - Ron Harris wins the NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship from Demolition Crush in Portland, Oregon :*19 - Roddy Piper defeats The Mountie to win the WWF Intercontinental title at the Royal Rumble in Albany, New York :*19 - Ric Flair wins the 1992 Royal Rumble Match to win the vacant WWF Heavyweight Championship at the Royal Rumble February :*3 - Steve Doll wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Ron Harris in Eugene, Oregon :*7 - Money Inc. (Ted DiBiase and IRS) win the WWF Tag Team Championship from the Legion of Doom (Animal and Hawk) in Denver, Colorado :*17 - Terry Taylor and Greg Valentine win the WCW United States Tag Team Championship from Big Josh and Ron Simmons in Rock Hill, South Carolina (aired on tape delay on World Championship Wrestling on February 29) :*29 - Sting wins the WCW World Heavyweight Championship from Lex Luger at WCW SuperBrawl II in Milwaukee, Wisconsin; Brian Pillman wins the WCW Light Heavyweight Championship from Jushin "Thunder" Liger at SuperBrawl II March :*24 - Ron Harris regains the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Steve Doll in Vancouver, Washington April :*5 - Bret Hart defeats Roddy Piper to win the WWF Intercontinental title at WrestleMania VIII in Indianapolis, Indiana; Randy Savage defeats Ric Flair to win the WWF title at WrestleMania VIII :*12 - Neil Superior wins the SAPW title from Helmut Hessler in Hagerstown, Maryland :*17 - Chaz Rocco and Tommy Gunn win the vacant SAPW Tag Team title by defeating The Ringlords (Speedy Gonzales and Rick Slagle) in Rocky Point, North Carolina :*18 - The Ringlords win the SAPW Tag Team title from Chaz Rocco and Tommy Gunn in Darlington, South Carolina :*21 - C.W. Bergstrom wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Ron Harris in Vancouver, Washington :*27 - Barry Windham wins the WCW World Television Championship from Steve Austin in Atlanta (aired on WCW Saturday Night on May 9) May :*3 - Rick and Scott Steiner win the WCW World Tag Team title from Arn Anderson and Bobby Eaton in Chicago :*17 - The Fabulous Freebirds (Jimmy Garvin and Michael P.S. Hayes) win the WCW United States Tag Team title from Terry Taylor and Greg Valentine at WrestleWar 1992 in Jacksonville :*22 - Brian Lee becomes the first SMW Heavyweight Champion by winning a tournament final over Paul Orndorff in Knoxville, Tennessee :*23 - Steve Austin regains the WCW World TV title from Barry Windham in Chattanooga, Tennessee (aired on WCW WorldWide on June 13) June :*25 - The Barbarian and Dick Slater win the WCW United States Tag Team title from the Fabulous Freebirds in Kansas City, Missouri (aired on tape delay on WCW Main Event on July 12) July :*The NWA Pacific Northwest title, last held by C.W. Bergstrom, is retired when Pacific Northwest Wrestling is reorganized as Championship Wrestling USA :*5 - Terry Gordy and Steve Williams win the WCW World Tag Team title from the Steiners in Atlanta :*12 - Big Van Vader wins the WCW World title from Sting at the Great American Bash in Albany, Georgia; Terry Gordy and Steve Williams win the vacant NWA World Tag Team Championship in a tournament final over Dustin Rhodes and Barry Windham at the Great American Bash :*20 - The Natural Disasters (Earthquake and Typhoon) win the WWF Tag Team title from Money Inc. in Worcester, Massachusetts :*23 - Chaz Rocco and Rob Van Dam win the SAPW Tag Team title from The Ringlords in Lake City, South Carolina :*24 - The Ringlords regain the SAPW Tag Team title from Chaz Rocco and Rob Van Dam in Bennettville, South Carolina August :*2 - Ron Simmons (substituting for Sting, who had been attacked and injured by Jake Roberts earlier that night) wins the WCW World title from Big Van Vader in Baltimore :*8 - Tony Anthony wins the SMW title from Brian Lee in Johnson City, Tennessee :*12 - Masa Chono wins the vacant NWA World Heavyweight Championship by defeating Rick Rude in the final of New Japan Pro Wrestling's G1 Climax tournament in Tokyo :*22 - Bart Sawyer becomes the first Championship Wrestling USA Television Champion by defeating Ron Harris in a tournament final in Portland :*29 - Davey Boy Smith defeats Bret Hart to win the WWF Intercontinental title at SummerSlam 1992 in London, England. September :*1 - Ric Flair regains the WWF title from Randy Savage at a WWF Prime Time Wrestling taping in Hershey, Pennsylvania :*2 - Rick Steamboat wins the WCW World TV title from Steve Austin at Clash of the Champions XX in Atlanta :*21 - Dustin Rhodes and Barry Windham win the NWA and WCW World Tag Team titles from Terry Gordy and Steve Williams in Atlanta (aired on WCW Saturday Night on October 3) :*29 - Scott Steiner wins the WCW World TV title from Rick Steamboat in Columbus, Georgia (aired on WCW WorldWide on October 17) October :*10 - Mike Winner wins the CWUSA TV title from Bart Sawyer in Portland :*12 - Bret Hart wins the WWF title from Ric Flair in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan :*14 - John Rambo wins the CWUSA TV title from Mike Winner in Salem, Oregon :*13 - Money Inc. regain the WWF Tag Team title from the Natural Disasters at a WWF Wrestling Challenge taping in Regina, Saskatchewan :*27 - Shawn Michaels defeats Davey Boy Smith to win the WWF Intercontinental title at Saturday Night's Main Event in Terre Haute, Indiana November :*The WCW World TV title, last held by Scott Steiner, is vacated when the Steiners leave WCW for the WWF :*7 - Dirty White Boy (not Tony Anthony) wins the CWUSA TV title from John Rambo :*18 - Rick Steamboat and Shane Douglas win the NWA and WCW World Tag Team titles from Dustin Rhodes and Barry Windham at Clash of the Champions XXI in Macon, Georgia December :*12 - Tracy Smothers becomes the first SMW Beat the Champ Television Champion by defeating Jimmy Golden, Tony Anthony and Killer Kyle in a four-way elimination tournament final in Morristown, Tennessee (aired on Smoky Mountain Wrestling on January 16, 1993) :*30 - Big Van Vader regains the WCW World title from Ron Simmons in Baltimore See also Category:Wrestling Years